


Née maudite

by ana_mineolia



Series: Calhouna Menethil [1]
Category: World of Warcraft, World of Warcraft - Various Authors
Genre: Scarlet Crusade
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ana_mineolia/pseuds/ana_mineolia
Summary: La Reine Banshee s’était enfuie en s’attirant les foudres du monde entier. Une paix fragile était en construction entre la Horde et l’Alliance, unies par la menace représentée par N’zoth. Lilian Voss avait retrouvé Calia Menethil, héritière légitime du trône de Lordaeron, et l’avait menée aux réprouvés.Il était temps de partir à la recherche de sa fille et de l’arracher aux griffes des fanatiques increvables qui la maintenaient prisonnière.
Series: Calhouna Menethil [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198253





	1. Les ombres de Tirisfal

Lilian Voss restait immobile tandis que, au loin, Calia Menethil disparaissait en direction de Glas. La blancheur irréelle de cette non-morte touchée par la Lumière contrastait férocement avec les ombres tristes des kaldoreis qui l’entouraient. Les forestières-sombres torturées, abandonnées de tous, étaient à ce moment bien éloignées des farouches guerrières qu’elles avaient été de leur vivant.

Seule, Lilian avait échoué à les apaiser. Les forestières-sombres avaient toujours repoussé son aide. Elles étaient consumées par la haine et c’était à travers leur rage aveugle qu’elles avaient accepté leur sort. Mais depuis la trahison de Sylvanas, elles avaient perdu tout désir de se battre.

_Ça ira_ , songea Lilian. _Calia Menethil saura leur apporter la paix._ _Elle a ce pouvoir en elle._

D’où elle tirait ce pouvoir, Lilian l’ignorait. De toute sa vie, Calia n’avait pas vécu le centième de ce qu’un réprouvé pouvait endurer au cours d’une seule journée. Pourtant, l’espionne l’avait suffisamment observée au cours de ces derniers mois pour savoir que la prêtresse possédait _quelque chose_. La patience, l’acceptation de l’autre, la capacité d’écoute, toutes ces qualités si ordinaires et si rares dont les réprouvés avaient désespérément besoin.

Elles n’avaient plus besoin d’elle. Plus pour le moment. Et Lilian avait du pain sur la planche.

Elle tourna les talons et se fondit dans les ombres.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon obsession ne s’est cette fois pas tournée vers un simple PnJ, mais vers un personnage avec beaucoup plus de potentiel. Pour le moment, ce n’est que quelques lignes dans l’un des livres de Christie Golden, et Blizzard peut la retcon à tout moment… Mais j’espère vraiment qu’ils vont la garder, la fille de Calia Menethil, cette fameuse princesse dont le monde entier ignore l’existence, et qu’ils vont en faire quelque chose de bien.  
> J'avais vraiment très envie d'explorer son histoire, alors en attendant le canon de Blizzard, voici ma version des faits. J’espère que ça vous plaira !


	2. Calhouna

Autrefois, la vallée de Tissevenin abritait plusieurs campements de la Croisade écarlate. Les grands bosquets envahis de toiles d’araignées étaient les coins rêvés pour tendre des embuscades aux réprouvés imprudents. Lilian s’en souvenait très bien : à une époque, elle n’aurait pas manqué une seule occasion de massacrer des morts-vivants.

Puis elle était passée de l’autre côté. C’est alors ici qu’elle s’était livrée à l’un de ses derniers massacres. Et c’est ici qu’elle l’avait vue pour la dernière fois.

Les souvenirs de cette période funeste la laissaient étrangement froide. Elle pouvait les laisser envahir son esprit sans aucune crainte. Juste, peut-être, avec une pointe d’amertume.

_« Lilian, tu dois arrêter ça maintenant. »_

_« Regarde autour de toi, princesse ! s’écria Lilian en embrassant du regard les cadavres amoncelés aux quatre coins du camp calciné. Tu crois que je vais me stopper en si bon chemin ? »_

_Calhouna ne regarda pas autour d’elle. Dans l’obscurité du sous-bois, ses yeux aveugles étaient incapables de discerner quoi que ce soit, pas même les flammèches violettes qui léchaient les cadavres de ses hommes. Mais elle savait parfaitement ce qu’elle était supposée voir. Elle avait entendu chacun de ses hommes mourir de la main de Lilian. Et ça n’avait que peu d’importance pour elle._

_« Pourquoi pas ? dit-elle. Tu pourrais t’enfuir ! Rien ne t’oblige à en arriver là ! »_

_« Tout m’y oblige. J’ai besoin de justice, Calhouna. Je ne pourrais pas respirer tant que mon père sera en vie. »_

_Calhouna semblait plus perdue que jamais. Son joli visage exprimait un tel désespoir que Lilian sentait son cœur vaciller, mais sa volonté de fer demeurait plus forte que tout. Elle savait ce que Calhouna pensait. Parmi les derniers hauts placés de la Croisade, Benedictus Voss était l’un des derniers à appuyer sa légitimité. S’il mourrait, elle risquait de tout perdre. Sa place était déjà si fragile et Lilian menaçait de tout faire s’effondrer._

_« Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, Lilian. Si ton père meurt, je… Je ne saurais plus où me mettre. »_

_La colère de Lilian flamba comme du bois sec entre les mains d’un pyromancien._

_«_ Te _faire ça ? Je suis sa fille ! Je suis sa fille, et il m’a renié ! Il a demandé mon exécution, Calhouna ! »_

_La princesse se mordit les lèvres._

_« Je sais. Nous savons tous ce qui arrive quand l’un de nous est transformé… »_

_« Aucun de nous ne le sais ! Pas avant que ça lui arrive ! »_

_« Je suis désolée, Lilian. »_

Je suis désolée _. Aucun croisé n’aurait pu prononcer de telles paroles à une réprouvée, pas même si cette réprouvée avait été une amie de toujours dans son vivant. Etait-ce parce qu’elle était aveugle à sa transformation que Calhouna était différente ? Elle sentait forcément son odeur de chair flétri, elle entendait forcément sa voix éraillée par la mort._

_« Je sais que c’est toi, Lilian, murmura la princesse comme si elle avait deviné ses pensées. Je sais que c’est encore toi, même si tu es... un peu en colère. »_

_« Tu peux très bien la comprendre, ma colère. »_

_Calhouna ne répondit rien._

_« La Croisade écarlate n’a plus de raison d’être, Calhouna, reprit Lilian. Je le vois maintenant, et tu l’as toujours su bien mieux que moi. Ce ne sont que des fanatiques voués à disparaître. Tu es en danger avec eux. »_

_« Tant que la Banshee vivra, je serai en danger partout. »_

_Lilian s’approcha prudemment, autant pour chercher son contact que pour tester sa réaction. Un frisson parcouru le corps de Calhouna mais elle ne chercha pas à reculer._

_« Je vais tuer mon père et une fois que ce sera fait, je partirai. Il n’y a plus rien pour moi ici. Viens avec moi, princesse. Je te protégerai comme j’ai juré de le faire. »_

_Cette fois, le visage de Calhouna se crispa d’horreur et elle recula._

_« Pour aller où ? »_

_Lilian eut un moment d’hésitation. La protection de Calhouna aurait dû être l’une de ses principales missions – sa protection ou sa surveillance, en fonction des humeurs des hauts inquisiteurs. Il n’était pas trop tard pour mener à bien cette mission, emmener Calhouna en lieu sûr, sous la protection de l’Alliance. Mais la nouvelle nature de Lilian la conduisait autre part. Elle sentait la rage lui brûler un peu plus le cœur à chaque seconde qui passait ; elle sentait que jamais, tant qu’il existerait encore un seul croisé sur Azeroth, elle ne pourrait trouver la paix. Son désir de vengeance n’était pas compatible avec la protection d’une personne de sang royal._

_Mais abandonner son amie à son sort lui laisserait un trop grand poids sur le cœur._

_« Je te mènerai en sécurité », dit-elle._

_Calhouna secoua la tête._

_« Mais où veux-tu que j’aille ? »_

_« Hurlevent, dit Lilian. L’Alliance te protégerait bien mieux que la Croisade. »_

_Calhouna grimaça de dégoût._

_« L’Alliance est remplie d’autruches et de faibles ! Sans parler de tous leurs nobles qui se jetteront sur moi dès qu’ils entendront mon nom... Si ce n’est pas le roi Varian et son fils qui m’attrapent les premiers ! »_

_Lilian se sentit envahie par la lassitude._

_« Je ne sais pas, Calhouna. Mon père t’a mise en garde contre eux toute ta vie… Mais aujourd’hui, je ne sais plus si ces menaces sont réelles, où si elles ne sont que des mensonges utilisées par les inquisiteurs pour te garder prisonnière. »_

_« N’insiste plus, dit Calhouna en faisant un pas en arrière. Je ne peux pas… Je dois rester. Les croisés sont peut-être des gens vengeurs et amers qui ont tout perdu… Mais ils sont mon peuple, et ils sont les derniers à voir la Reine Banshee pour ce qu’elle est ! Il faut l’arrêter, Lilian : ce que les réprouvés t’ont fait ne fait que le confirmer. L’Alliance se cache la tête dans le sable. Ils refusent de voir la vérité, ils refusent de faire ce qui doit être fait. Je ne pourrais jamais les rejoindre ! »_

Faire ce qui doit être fait. _Calhouna avait-elle seulement conscience de ce qu’elle lui disait ? Le cœur de Lilian se durcit._

_« Peut-être. Je ne sais plus. Les réprouvés ont toujours été nos ennemis, et pourtant… Aujourd’hui, je me sens plus proche d’eux que de ceux que je considérais comme ma famille. »_

_C’était la phrase de trop. Elle avait cru pouvoir se fier à elle, mais à cet instant, Calhouna eu ce mouvement de recul que Lilian avait tant redouté._

_« Fais ce que tu veux, Lilian. Mais si tu prêtes un jour allégeance à la Reine Banshee, de ton plein gré ou non… Ne me considère plus jamais comme ton amie. »_

_« Je n’ai pas l’intention de rejoindre leurs rangs, si c’est ce qui t’inquiète », répondit amèrement Lilian._

_« Bien sûr que ça m’inquiète. Je ne veux pas être ton ennemie. »_

Alors quoi ? Je vais devoir passer ma vie seule ? Rejetée par ma propre famille, méprisant celles et ceux qui ont connu le même sort que moi ? _Pendant un bref instant, Lilian vit les choses au-delà de la vengeance qui prenait toute la place dans son esprit._ Je devrais survivre seule comme un animal, parce que ça te contrarierais de me voir « devenir ton ennemie » ?

_Une colère glaciale la submergea. Et tandis qu’elle concentrait toute sa volonté à ne pas se noyer dans sa propre haine, à ne pas se jeter sur Calhouna pour la dévorer vivante, la jeune femme demeurait face à elle, parfaitement indifférente à la violence et au trouble qui l’agitait. Son regard était perdu quelque part derrière la non-morte. Vivante. Manipulée. Inconsciente. Trop marquée, dans le fond, par la folie qui rongeait la Croisade écarlate._

Je suis devenue quelque chose que les vivants ne comprendront jamais. C’est fini. Nous ne pourrons plus compter l’une pour l’autre. Jamais.

_« Nos chemins se séparent ici, princesse, » dit-elle froidement._

_« Att… »_

_« Nous n’avons plus rien à nous dire. Adieu, Calhouna Menethil. »_

_Puis, sans attendre de réaction, elle partit sans se retourner._

C’était la dernière fois qu’elle avait vu la fille de Calia.

_Oh, Calhouna, tu avais raison. Tu avais tellement raison… Et en même temps tellement tort._

La Reine Banshee s’était enfuie en s’attirant les foudres du monde entier. Une paix fragile était en construction entre la Horde et l’Alliance, unies par la menace représentée par N’zoth. Lilian Voss avait retrouvé Calia Menethil, héritière légitime du trône de Lordaeron, et l’avait menée aux réprouvés.

Il était temps de partir à la recherche de sa fille et de l’arracher aux griffes des fanatiques increvables qui la maintenaient prisonnière.


	3. Aucune piste

Au cours de la campagne vengeresse qu’elle avait menée contre la Croisade écarlate, Lilian n’avait trouvé aucune trace de Calhouna. Même parmi les fidèles de la Croisade, peu de gens étaient au courant de son existence, et pratiquement tous les livres et rapports écrits conservés au Monastère avaient été détruits par le feu. Mais Lilian avait confiance en ses talents. Si Calhouna avait survécu à l’éradication de la Croisade, la réprouvée la trouverait.

Remonter la piste d’une personne dont le monde entier ignore l’existence est une procédure longue et fastidieuse. Lorsque la personne en question se trouve avoir été surprotégée pendant toute son existence par un groupe de fanatiques religieux, la tâche prend une dimension si laborieuse qu’elle en devient absurde. Cela demande une patience infinie, un sens de l’observation surdéveloppé, de l’intuition, beaucoup de chance et une excellente capacité à tirer les vers du nez des gens.

La chance mise à part, Lilian Voss possédait chacune de ces qualités.

Elle fouilla le Monastère de fond en comble. Sans surprise, elle n’y trouva pas le moindre survivant. En forçant les tiroirs de la grande inquisitrice Blanchetête, elle trouva quelques rapports en écriture codée faisant mention de la princesse. L’inquisitrice y décrivait les attitudes décousues de la jeune femme : si Calhouna était le plus souvent docile et attentive aux leçons de la Lumière, elle faisait parfois preuve de « colères irréfléchies et d’un entêtement inquiétant à questionner les écritures », ce qui laissait penser que « malgré l’espoir qu’elle représentait pour l’Humanité et le peuple de Lordaeron, l’éducation de la princesse devait rester plus rigoureuse que jamais afin qu’elle apporte le meilleur à son peuple et que jamais, ô grand jamais elle ne marche dans les traces de son oncle. »

Elle fouilla chaque place forte ayant appartenu de près ou de loin à la Croisade. Chaque lieu ayant accueilli un campement croisé dans la Clairière de Tirisfal, puis dans les Maleterres, fut passé au peine fin. Stratholme, la main de Tyr, chaque tour de guet du royaume déchu de Lordearon fut fouillé de fond en comble. Mais les rares écrits qu’elle trouva faisant mention de la princesse étaient trop anciens pour être exploités. En les recoupant, Lilian nota avec une certaine appréhension qui le dernier rapport faisant mention de Calhouna datait d’environ deux ans – soit quelques mois avant le dernier assaut du Monastère écarlate par les chevaliers de la Lame d’ébène. Après cela, plus aucune trace.

De la Croisade, Lilian ne trouva pas le moindre survivant. Ce n’était pas étonnant : même les dieux très anciens attiraient plus de sympathie que les écarlates, qui s’étaient faits ennemis du monde entier. Ils devaient bien disparaître à un moment ou à un autre. Mais les rats avaient la peau dure, et Lilian ne pouvait croire qu’il ne restait pas au moins deux ou trois survivants dispersés dans la région.

Elle ne trouva rien. Absolument rien.

Lorsqu’elle se rendit à Âtreval, avec pour seul espoir que les archives conservées par les paladins d’Argent la mène vers un refuge écarlate dont elle ignorait l’existence, elle prit conscience de l’impasse vers laquelle elle se dirigeait : si elle ne trouvait rien en ville, elle aurait épuisé toutes ses pistes sans avoir découvert le moindre indice valable.

La première chose qu’elle fit en arrivant à Âtreval fut d’écrire une lettre à destination du fort d’Achérus, stationné au-dessus des Îles Brisées. Elle s’adressait en des termes polis à l’Inquisitrice Blanchetête, désormais membre éminente des Quatre Cavaliers, afin d’obtenir d’elle tout ce qu’elle savait sur les lieux où Calhouna pourrait avoir trouvé refuge.

Suite à cela, elle s’adressa aux gardes du donjon de Mardenholde, place forte d’Âtreval, afin de savoir s’il était possible d’obtenir un accès aux archives. Elle pouvait parfaitement se passer de leur avis pour accéder à ce qu’elle voulait, mais mieux valait rester dans les bonnes grâces des factions neutres. De fait, cela valu la peine d’être patiente : elle fut très bien accueillie et on lui permit de consulter tous les ouvrages et parchemins qu’elle désirait.

Ses recherches furent, une nouvelle fois, complètement vaines. Une archiviste gnome aux yeux grands comme des soucoupes lui apprit qu’à Âtreval, comme dans la plupart des anciens fiefs de la Croisade écarlate, une grande partie des documents avaient été brûlés avant d’être révélés au grand jour.

Lilian ressortit du donjon glacée d’effroi.

_Calhouna Menethil est morte. Je ne l'ai pas retrouvée. Elle ne peut être que morte. Je l’ai abandonnée aux mains de ces fous furieux et ils ont fini par la tuer._

Elle n’aurait pas dû l’abandonner. Elle aurait dû partir à se recherche des années plus tôt.

Sa conscience de réprouvée, froide et disciplinée, reprit rapidement le dessus : si elle était partie à la recherche de l’héritière de Lordaeron alors que Sylvanas était encore libre de ses faits et gestes, elle savait très bien ce qui serait arrivé. Elle n’avait pas eu le choix. La Croisade avait eu raison sur un point : pendant tout ce temps, Calhouna devait rester cachée pour survivre.

Et si elle était morte ? Eh bien, objectivement, ce n’était pas bien grave. Aux yeux du monde, Calhouna Menethil n’avait jamais existé. Les réprouvés étaient en bonne voie pour trouver une nouvelle guide en la personne de sa mère, et le royaume des humains étaient dirigés par la lignée des Wrynn. En réalité, personne n’avait besoin de Calhouna, mis à part les quelques croisés qui l’avaient érigée en « princesse ».

Mais à l’idée que cette jeune femme soit morte après une vie aussi absurde et misérable lui laissait dans la bouche un goût acide.

La tristesse prit soudain Lilian à la gorge. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas éprouvé un sentiment aussi bête, ce genre d’émotion qui ne pousse pas vers l’avant mais qui donne plutôt envie de s’asseoir par terre pour pleurer.

Elle n’avait plus grand-chose à faire ici. Même si elle devait poursuivre ses recherches, elle devait le faire de l’un des bastions de la Horde. Peut-être faire appel à un chaman ou un marcheur des esprits tauren, capable de retrouver les individus évaporés. Histoire de confirmer que Calhouna était bien morte et que Lilian avait passé ces dernières semaines à fouiller dans le vide.

Il était temps de rentrer. Mais avant cela, elle se traîna dans l’auberge d’Âtreval pour y noyer son chagrin.


	4. Née maudite

Calhouna Menethil était née maudite.

Pour commencer, elle étai née d’un amour interdit entre une jeune femme de sang royal et un simple valet de chambre. Un amour légitime, certes, entre deux personnes secrètement unies par les liens du mariage, mais un amour vulgaire, sans profit, un amour de roturier. Même dans un monde sans roi liche, il lui aurait été difficile de trouver sa place parmi les siens.

Son père était mort peu de temps après la trahison d’Arthas. Alors qu’ils fuyaient ensemble le Fléau, le crochet d’une abomination sortie de nulle part l’avait attrapé par les tripes, l’avait arraché du sol et l’avait envoyé se briser contre un rocher. Calhouna avait couru sans se retourner, sans souffle, la gorge noyée de sanglot. La dernière image qu’elle gardait de son père était celle d’un amas de chair et d’os en bouillie avec un crochet qui dépassait entre ses côtes.

Son grand-père avait été assassiné par son propre fils.

Son oncle, prince héritier du trône de Lordaeron, avait choisi de se noyer dans la vengeance lorsqu’il avait vu ses sujets transformés en armée de viande. Ses choix l’avaient amené à rejoindre les rangs de ses ennemis et à commettre d’innommables génocides au nom du Fléau. Rarement on n’avait vu existence plus absurde que celle d’Arthas Menethil.

Sa mère avait survécu au chaos déchaîné par son frère, mais elle après avoir vécu d’innommables horreurs, elle en avait été réduite à vivre cachée pendant des années. Le monde entier l’avait crue morte. Elle était revenue au grand jour peu de temps auparavant, pour se faire assassiner par l’un des êtres les plus cruels que l’existence ai créée – être qu’Arthas Menethil avait largement contribué à façonner. Sa mort n’était, heureusement, pas définitive.

Calhouna haïssait sa famille. Elle l’avait trop peu connue, et à force de s’entendre dire qu’on avait le sang du pire monstre de l’histoire dans les veines, on finissait forcément par faire un rejet de ses racines.

Elle était arrivée entre les mains de la Croisades écarlate peu de temps après la sécession entre celle-ci et l’Aube d’argent. Après la mort de son père, elle s’était enfuie à travers les bois. Elle n’avait même pas dix ans, sans vivres ni armes, et serait probablement morte si elle n’avait pas été recueillie par un groupe de réfugiés en fuite. Après plusieurs semaines passées à survivre par leurs propres moyens, ils avaient entendu parler de la résistance que tenait Âtreval face au Fléau et avaient décidé de s’y rendre.

C’était donc ici même, dans cette ville forte où se tenait Lilian, que Calhouna avait trouvé refuge. De quelle façon les croisés écarlates avaient-ils su qu’elle était la fille cachée de la princesse de Lordaeron ? La réprouvée l’ignorait jusqu’à peu : depuis qu’elle avait rencontré Calia, elle se doutait que la ressemblance avait dû frapper ceux qui avaient connu la princesse. Si l’on oubliait ses cheveux sombres et ses yeux voilés, Calhouna était le portrait craché de sa mère. Elle était de toute façon assez grande, à l’époque, pour leur raconter la vérité sur ses parents.

Taelan Fordring, en ce temps seigneur du donjon de Mardenholde, l’avait prise sous sa protection. Les dirigeants de la Croisade, à savoir le haut général Abbendis, Renaud Mograine et le grand croisé Dathrohan, étaient unanimes sur le fait que l’existence de Calhouna devait demeurer secrète tant qu’Arthas sévirait sur ces terres. Si le Fléau apprenait l’existence d’une Menethil encore en vie, il enverrait toutes ses forces disponibles pour la détruire sur-le-champ. La princesse apportait à la Croisade une force nouvelle : en tant que Haut Commandant, elle aurait eu le potentiel de rassembler tout le peuple de Lordaeron sous sa bannière. Elle devait être protégée envers et contre tout.

Mais la Croisade était trop corrompue pour que les choses soient si simples.

Le grand croisé Saidan Dathrohan, alors possédé par le seigneur de l’effroi Balnazzar, ne voyait pas d’un très bon œil l’existence de la princesse. Par la simple valeur symbolique de son nom, Calhouna aurait le potentiel nécessaire pour saper l’influence de n’importe quel chef de la Croisade, et si elle devenait trop têtue en grandissant, elle risquait fort de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Balnazzar n’était pas du genre à prendre des risques.

Il avait joué tout en finesse. La nuit même de l’arrivée de la princesse, il avait discrètement massacré quelques éléments de la Croisade qu’il jugeait un peu trop subversif. Il les avait tués en employant la nécromancie, de façon assez spectaculaire, puis il avait utilisé cette même magie pour brûler les yeux de Calhouna.

La princesse était devenue aveugle du jour au lendemain. Pendant que plusieurs valeureux soldats perdaient la vie dans leur sommeil, un voile opaque et sinistre avait recouvert ses yeux.

Il n’avait pas fallu longtemps aux chefs de la Croisade pour interpréter ce présage morbide : Calhouna était impure et maudite par les péchés de son oncle. Un pouvoir maléfique rôdait autour d’elle et menaçait le bon peuple de Lordaeron. Malgré la pureté de son âme et l’espoir qu’elle représentait, elle était un danger. Ce genre de sinistre évènement ne s’était plus jamais reproduit, mais cela suffit à entacher définitivement la confiance aveugle que la Croisade aurait pu porter à Calhouna.

Personne n’avait jamais cherché à prouver son innocence ni à chercher le véritable responsable de ces meurtres. Le grand croisé Dathrohan avait conclu que Calhouna était souillée et devait être purifiée par la Lumière avant de prétendre à quoi que ce soit, et personne ne trouva cette conclusion aberrante. La Croisade avait déjà atteint ce niveau d’aveuglement, à l’époque.

Balnazzar avait fait d’une pierre deux coup : il avait mis en doute la légitimité de Calhouna à diriger un jour la Croisade tout en lui compliquant sérieusement la vie la privant de sa vue. L’obstacle potentiel que représentait la princesse devenait alors beaucoup plus facile à contrôler.

Ce fut ainsi que Calhouna, la flamme qui représentait l’avenir de l’Humanité toute entière, devint cette chose complexe dont on ne savait plus trop que faire, jugée impure par la Lumière, mais en même temps trop jeune et innocente pour être exempte de toute rédemption.

Les prêtres écarlates les plus hauts placés eurent donc pour mission de purifier la princesse. Ils devaient l’éduquer, la ramener vers la Lumière afin que celle-ci la juge digne de son héritage. Ce n’était pas un processus très violent : Calhouna ne fut jamais soumise à l’inquisition ni aux tortionnaires de la Croisade. C’était à la fois plus doux et plus vicieux. Comme son existence devait rester secrète, elle était coupée du reste du monde, y compris de la communauté du Monastère. Elle suivait les enseignements de la Lumière et recevait toutes les leçons requises à une jeune femme de sang royal. Tous les jours on lui apprenait qu’elle était le symbole le plus cher de l’Humanité, qu’elle grandirait en réalisant de grandes choses, qu’elle purifierait le monde et régnerait sur tout ce qui existe de plus noble. Et tous les jours on lui rappelait que son sang était souillé, que le chemin de sa rédemption serait long et que tant que la Lumière la jugeait indigne, la Croisade écarlate ne pourrait la considérer comme un membre à part entière. Elle vivait en équilibre sur un fil, à la fois choyée, aimée, marginalisée et méprisée.

La purification tant recherché par la Croisade ne vint jamais. Calhouna avait essayé de s’engager sur la voie de la prêtrise, en pensant que maîtriser la Lumière pouvait constituer un argument solide pour justifier sa légitimité. Mais la jeune femme n’avait aucune affinité avec la Lumière - ce qui ne faisait que renforcer la conviction de la Croisade sur son impureté.

Les croisés pensaient que le jour où Calhouna retrouverait la vue serait celui où la Lumière l’accepterait de nouveau. Mais la magie du seigneur de l’effroi était profonde et puissante : rien en pourrait jamais guérir ses yeux brûlés par la mort. A moins d’un tour de force, la jeune femme ne trouverait jamais sa place parmi les écarlates. Et elle en était parfaitement consciente.

Elle avait donc appris à survivre. Elle obéissait bien sagement aux chefs de la Croisade – et particulièrement à Saidan Dathrohan, qu’elle avait bien identifié comme un élément dangereux pour sa vie - mettait de la bonne volonté à accepter la Lumière et ses enseignements, faisait mine de ne pas trop réfléchir. Elle avait appris à plaire, à jouer sur les apparences et les paroles creuses pour que, surtout, personne ne pense qu’elle pouvait devenir un jour une menace.

Lilian savait qu’elle n’en pensait pas moins. Calhouna possédait une relative lucidité sur les agissements de la Croisade, mais si elle avait manifesté la moindre remise en question concernant l’ordre sacré des choses, Dathrohan aurait immédiatement revendiqué son manque de foi comme de la corruption. Tout n’était question que de survie. Du moment qu’elle était la princesse servile qui ne bougeait pas le petit doigt face aux horreurs commises par ses sujets, on lui permettait d’exister et même de vivre plus confortablement que la plupart. La première fois que Lilian avait rencontré Calhouna, elle avait vu une jeune fille qui parlait peu pour cacher qu’elle était idiote, docile avec ses supérieurs et impérieuse avec tous les autres. C’est en faisant plus ample connaissance qu’elle avait vu en elle cet animal traqué et constamment sur ses gardes, déchiré entre ses doutes, sa rage contre le monde et le simple désir d’être accepté.

Qu’avait-elle bien pu devenir ? Quand Lilian l’avait quittée, Calhouna avait encore un semblant de raison : la Croisade n’avait jamais réussi à complètement la corrompre. Mais sa situation était si précaire que n’importe quoi aurait pu lui arriver. Avait-elle choisi d’embrasser leur idéologie pour survivre ? Avait-elle laissé échapper un mot de trop, conduisant les croisés à la considérer comme irrécupérable ?

 _Mieux vaut ne pas essayer d’imaginer_ , pensa Lilian. Restait à espérer que Blanchetête se montrerait coopérative.


	5. Propagande

« … ne savent plus quoi inventer. »

« Pourquoi est-ce qu’on parle encore de ça ? Personne n’est assez con pour marcher là-dedans. »

« T’es un naïf, toi ! J’en connais beaucoup qui seraient assez cons pour marcher là-dedans. »

« Elle n’a pas tort. Quand les temps sont troubles, les fanatiques qui sont prêts à croire n’importe quoi se mettent à courir les rues. »

Les antennes de Lilian frémirent. Elle se tourna discrètement vers le groupe de guerriers qui venaient de prendre place à la plus grande table de la taverne. Une haute-elfe, une elfe de sang, deux orcs extrêmement massifs, un elfe de la nuit et un réprouvé : un groupe hétéroclite comme Lilian n’en avait plus vu depuis longtemps. Ils commandèrent des bières (sauf le réprouvé qui, contrairement à Lilian, semblait avoir perdu le goût des boissons fraîches) et reprirent leur discussion :

« Moi qui croyait qu’on en était enfin venus à bout, marmonna le réprouvé. Les écarlates sont vraiment increvables… »

« On va sûrement nous envoyer faire un petit tour dans le Monastère, histoire de calmer leurs ardeurs. »

« Le Monastère est vide depuis des années. »

« Qui sait ? S’il y a encore des survivants de la Croisade, rien ne les empêche de se réinstaller. »

« Et pendant qu’on perd notre temps avec ces fantômes, les gnolls se multiplient de plus en plus dans les montagnes. Est-ce qu’on pourrait pas se concentrer sur les vrais problèmes ?! »

Lilian s’empressa d’intervenir avant que la conversation ne parte à la dérive. Son verre de jus de raisin à la main, et se leva et se racla la gorge pour attirer l’attention des guerriers.

« Pardonnez mon indiscrétion, braves gens, dit-elle en s’approchant de leur table, mais je n’ai pu empêcher mes oreilles de trainer en vous entendant parler des écarlates. »

Si le réprouvé et la paire d’orcs la toisèrent avec méfiance, l’elfe de sang l’observa avec intérêt.

« Lilian Voss, n’est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle d’un ton poli. Les ravages que vous avez faits au sein de Fléau sont devenus légendaires. »

Lilian sourit et s’inclina légèrement.

« Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous, » ajouta l’elfe de la nuit en tirant la chaise à côté de lui.

Lilian accepta l’invitation et demanda :

« De quoi parliez-vous un peu plus tôt ? Ces histoires à propos de croire des fanatiques ? »

« Vous êtes à la chasse aux écarlates ? demanda l’un des orcs – toujours avec une certaine froideur. M’étonne que vous ayez pas entendu parler de leur propagande. »

« Leur propagande ? »

« Voyez par vous-même », dit l’elfe de sang en tirant de sa poche une liasse de papiers.

Lilian vit par elle-même et elle n’en crut pas ses yeux. Elle parcourut chaque feuillet du regard avec l’impression que c’était la voix de N’zoth lui-même qui lui murmurait des insanités. Sauf que ces délires-là ne venaient pas d’un dieu très anciens mais d’êtres de chair et d’os.

 _Le Roi Traître. La Reine en Puissance. Le Vieux Loup Maudit._ Et surtout, surtout, _le Dernier Menethil_. Inutile de se demander quel cerveau tordu avait pu pondre tout ça. La folie des écarlates transpirait à travers chaque mot. Cette manière de déformer chaque chose, chaque fait, chaque vérité, pour la rendre aussi sordide que possible. Rien dans ces pamphlets n’avait le moindre sens, mais une information la fit tiquer : qu’est-ce que c’était que cette histoire d’ _héritier mâle_ ?

Autour d’elle, les guerriers de la Croisade d’Argent avait repris leur conversation, mais Lilian ne les entendait plus. Elle analysa froidement le contenu des pamphlets et essaya de comprendre ce qu’ils signifiaient pour Calhouna.

Première hypothèse : la Croisade écarlate étant une institution particulièrement conservatrice, elle considérait qu’un prince mâle était plus à même que rallier le peuple qu’une princesse.

Deuxième hypothèse : la Croisade écarlate étant une institution particulièrement conservatrice, ils avaient trouvé le moyen de pousser Calhouna, de gré ou de force, à concevoir un enfant mâle, dans l’espoir que celui-ci soit un peu plus « pur ».

Lilian fit crisser ses ongles sur la table. N’était-ce pas, après tout, ce qui attendait toutes les princesses ? Perpétuer la lignée, puisqu’elles étaient elles-mêmes quantité négligeable ? N’était-ce pas, en réalité, ce qui lui pendait au nez depuis le départ ?

Révulsée, la réprouvée maudit intérieurement la Croisade et tout ce qu’elle représentait. Elle espérait de tout son cœur que Calhouna était en vie et qu’elle avait réussi à éviter un sort aussi misérable que d’être forcée de mettre au monde des petits Menethil bien sages et bien dociles.

 _Je dois la retrouver_ , pensa-t-elle. _Impossible d’abandonner maintenant._

« Où se trouvent les derniers ? » demanda-t-elle subitement.

« Pardon ? » demanda l’elfe de sang.

Lilian lui agita les pamphlets sous le nez.

« Cette paperasse vient forcément de quelque part ! Vous n’avez pas la moindre idée de l’endroit où cette… Fraternité écarlate pourrait se terrer ? »

« Pas la moindre, répondit l’elfe de sang. Nous n’avons plus eu affaire aux écarlates depuis la dernière invasion de la Légion. Ces pamphlets ont été retrouvés par hasard y a pas longtemps, mais d’après les bibliothécaires, le papier date de bien avant le siège de Lordaeron par l’Alliance. Pour être honnête, on est encore nombreux à penser – et espérer – que la Croisade a définitivement été éradiquée. »

 _Dispersée, peut-être_ , songea Lilian. _Mais pas éradiquée_.

Le réprouvé plissa légèrement les yeux et, presque à contrecœur, il prit la parole.

« Pourquoi ce soudain intérêt pour les écarlates ? Je sais qui vous êtes, Lilian Voss : je sais que vous ne portez pas les croisés dans votre cœur et, à titre personnel, je comprends pourquoi. Mais je crois savoir que vous avez rejoins la Horde, et que la Horde n’a plus ses affaires dans les Royaumes de l’Est. J’aimerais bien comprendre ce que vous avez de mieux à faire que de régler vos problèmes d’egos et de guerres intestines. »

Lilian ne prit pas l’agressivité de son pair pour elle-même. Entre les atrocités commises par Garrosh et celles de Sylvanas, les déserteurs à avoir renié la Horde étaient nombreux. Elle-même était longtemps restée sans bannière et elle comprenait bien l’aversion de certains à l’égard de cette faction et de ses chefs va-t-en guerre.

« Je suis à la recherche d’une amie », dit-elle simplement.

« Une ancienne croisée ? » demanda la haute-elfe.

« C’est assez compliqué. »

Le réprouvé eut un soupire fatigué.

« On sait qu’il existe des survivants de la Croisade écarlate, dit-il en désignant les pamphlets, même si ça fait des mois qu’on n’a plus eu affaire à eux. On sait qu’ils ne sont plus qu’une poignée mais on ignore où ils se cachent. Et c’est pas faute d’avoir cherché. »

Lilian n’en apprendrait pas plus aujourd’hui, elle le sentait. Elle perdrait moins de temps à poursuivre ses recherches en attendant une réponse de Blanchetête.

« Merci d’avoir pris le temps de me répondre, dit-elle en se levant. Bonne soirée à vous, braves gens. »

« J’espère que vous retrouverez votre amie », dit l’elfe de sang avec une touchante sincérité.

Lilian inclina la tête, laissa tomber quelques pièces d’argent sur la table et quitta l’auberge.


	6. Le refuge

En attendant une réponse de la part de Blanchetête, Lilian poursuivit ses recherches. Elle alla rendre visites à plusieurs de ses connaissances, notamment Myranda la Mégère, pour tenter d’en apprendre plus sur cette fameuse Fraternité écarlate. Personne ne sut lui dire quoi que ce soit.

Elle restait néanmoins près d’Âtreval dans l’attente d’une réponse de l’ancienne inquisitrice. Son instinct lui disait que c’était la dernière chose à faire avant d’abandonner. Comme toujours, elle ne regretta pas de l’avoir suivi : après quelques jours d’errances infructueuses, une lettre la reçut à l’auberge.

_« A l’adresse de Lilian Voss,_

_Madame, c’est une agréable surprise de recevoir une lettre de votre part. Malgré les divergences qui ont pu nous opposer à une époque, je suis certaine que nous aurions tout pour nous entendre dans la non-mort._

_J’ignore malheureusement tout du sort de Calhouna. Après tout le temps que j’ai pu lui consacrer de mon vivant, la lignée des Menethil est devenue le dernier de mes soucis depuis ma résurrection. Je comprends cependant l’importance de votre requête._

_Il y a bien longtemps lorsque l’Alliance et la Horde ont lancé leurs premières incursions au Monastère, nous avons jugé qu’il était trop dangereux d’y laisser Calhouna, même sous bonne garde, et nos places fortes dans les Maleterres étaient trop étroitement surveillées pour que nous l’y envoyions. Nous l’avons donc logée dans l’une de nos meilleures cachettes : un ancien refuge de berger dans les montagnes du nord d’Alterac._

_Par la suite, nous avons jugé imprudent de la laisser trop longtemps si loin de notre surveillance et nous l’avons ramenée au Monastère, dans des quartiers dérobés que vous connaissez bien._

_Si Calhouna et des survivants de la Croisade ont trouvé refuge quelque part, c’est probablement là-bas. Le lieu est connu de très peu de monde : inutile donc de torturer tous les croisés que vous rencontrerez pour le trouver. Vous trouverez jointe à cette lettre une carte des environs avec l’emplacement exact de la bergerie._

_En espérant que vos recherches porteront leurs fruits,_

_Bien à vous,_

_Sally Blanchetête »_

_Je touche au but_ , songea Lilian en repliant soigneusement la lettre.

La carte transmise par Blanchetête était celle d’un col de montagne au nord de Strahnbrande, dans le nord-est des montagnes d’Alterac. Elle indiquait un passage menant aux abords d’un lac, près duquel une croix à l’encre noire marquait l’emplacement de la bergerie. La carte était vieille et en partie effacée ; elle manquait de repères précis mais Lilian saurait faire avec.

Elle s’accorda une nuit de repos à l’auberge d’Âtreval. Les réprouvés n’avaient en principe ni besoin de dormir ni manger, mais Lilian s’était vite rendu compte que le manque d’eau, de sommeil et de bonne nourriture lui affaiblissait l’esprit. Et elle aurait besoin de toutes ses facultés dans les jours à venir.

Le lendemain dès l’aube, elle se rendit chez un marchand pour s’équiper de cordes, de couvertures, de pierres à feu et de rations de viande séchés. Elle devait être prête à tenir plusieurs jours dans les montagnes sans épuiser ses ressources.

Une fois équipée, elle quitta Âtreval en espérant de toutes ses forces ne jamais avoir à y revenir. 


	7. De gré ou de force

Les réprouvés ne ressentaient pas le froid, mais leur corps pouvait en souffrir. Lilian s’efforça de rester emmitouflée dans sa cape tandis qu’elle évoluait dans les sentiers perdus d’Alterac. Le soleil illuminait le flanc des montagnes, mais dans le sous-bois où se trouvait Lilian, une fine couche de givre recouvrait encore l’herbe et les feuilles des arbres.

Les traces de présence humaine étaient de plus en plus nombreuses : là des empreintes de pas, ici un arbre entaillé à la hache pour marquer un repère ; elle avait même trouvé un collet déchiré par un prédateur. Elle n’avait pas encore de preuve que ces traces avaient bien été laissées par des écarlates, mais si quelqu’un d’autre vivait dans le coin, elle pourrait sans doute lui soutirer des informations intéressantes.

La carte de Blanchetête offrait trop peu de repères stables pour être réellement utile, et Lilian tournait en rond depuis bien plus longtemps qu’elle l’aurait voulu. Mais elle était sur la bonne voie. Après quelques jours de patience, elle était enfin sur une piste.

Il ne lui fallu que quelques heures de plus pour trouver la fameuse bergerie. Elle se percha prudemment dans les hauteurs, dissimulée entre deux rochers, et observa.

Le bâtiment était vieux, mais avait été renforcé récemment avec des planches neuves. Plusieurs tentes étaient plantées aux alentours et les arbres environnants avaient été coupés pour dégager la vue. Deux femmes et un homme armé de haches, tous humains, étaient postés à la surveillance de l’unique chemin forestier qui descendait des montagnes. Un mastiff solide mais court sur patte montait la garde avec eux. A part eux, il n’y avait qu’un petit groupe rassemblé autour d’une marmite de soupe. Tous portaient le tabard écarlate, mais leurs vêtements étaient sales et abîmés. 

_Pas bien nombreux_ , songea Lilian en plissant les yeux pour tenter de voir à travers les fenêtres de la bergerie. Elle ne discernait rien : les fenêtres, dont les carreaux étaient probablement cassés, avaient été scellées avec des planches de bois.

Celle qui vivait là n’avait pas besoin de lumière pour vivre.

Pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Lilian prit le temps de respirer.

_Te voilà enfin, princesse._

Lilian passa le reste de la journée et de la nuit suivante à observer le campement. Les gardes se relayaient régulièrement, de jour comme de nuit, mais leur vigilance était loin d’être exemplaire. Cela pouvait se comprendre : ils n’avaient pas dû subir la moindre attaque depuis leur arrivée dans ces montagnes désertes. Et surtout, ils étaient vraiment très peu nombreux à se relayer. Lilian ne compta qu’une quinzaine de têtes différentes au sein du campement entier. Elle les divisa en trois groupes : les sous-fifres, qui étaient une dizaine à se partager les tours de garde, la cuisine et les réparations en tout genre ; les chasseurs, au nombre de trois, qui ramenèrent de la forêt des fruits, des œufs d’oiseau et des lapins pris au collet ; et pour finir celui qui semblait diriger ce groupe de rescapés. C’était un paladin à l’armure fatiguée et au crâne rasé que Lilian n’avait jamais vu. Ils avaient quelques bêtes, des moutons principalement, des chiens et seulement deux chevaux.

La nuit, pratiquement tout ce joli monde dormait, y compris les gardes en service. La bergerie et ses alentours étaient alors très peu éclairés, mais Lilian vit de la lumière filtrer à travers les fenêtres condamnées du bâtiment. 

Ce fut le lendemain qu’elle l’aperçut. Calhouna sortit seule de la bergerie, enveloppée dans un épais manteau de laine, pour prendre un peu d’air frais.

Malgré ses yeux cernés et la poussière sur ses vêtements, elle était toujours aussi belle et son port de tête demeurait royal. Ses pupilles aveugles étaient toujours légèrement baissées sur le sol, ce qui lui donnait un air pensif. Lilian l’observa avec une émotion singulière. Sa princesse était bien vivante et semblait en bonne santé. Les écarlates la saluèrent en la voyant ; elle leur adressa un sourire vague et prit la direction de la forêt. Elle était accompagnée d’un énorme mastiff au pelage taupe, qui trottinait quelques pas devant elle : elle marchait à pas mesurés en suivant ses traces et tenait un grand bâton droit à la main. Arrivée au niveau des arbres, elle glissa ses mains le long des branches pour se guider et disparut.

Fut un temps où l’on n’aurait jamais laissé la princesse se promener seule. Mais les écarlates la suivirent du regard sans chercher à l’arrêter.

Lilian hésita. Devait-elle saisir cette chance de la rattraper ? Elle était tentée de la suivre furtivement, sans chercher à lui parler, juste comprendre ce qu’elle allait faire toute seule dans la forêt, mais c’était risqué. La présence du chien n’était pas un problème : Lilian saurait se positionner par rapport au vent pour qu’il ne capte pas son odeur. Le problème venait de Calhouna et de son ouïe surdéveloppée. Lilian avait vu des elfes à l’oreille moins fine : la suivre sans qu’elle ne s’en rende compte était impossible, même pour la plus furtive des voleuses.

Elle se résigna à attendre.

Calhouna reparut une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Il semblait qu’elle était simplement allée se promener, rien de plus. Si elle faisait ça tous les jours, c’était l’occasion parfaite pour l’attraper et s’enfuir discrètement avec elle. Cela permettrait à Lilian de remplir sa mission sans avoir à se confronter aux écarlates. Il suffisait juste qu’elle prépare bien son timing. 

La question était : Calhouna allait-elle la suivre de son plein gré ? Lilian espérait que oui. Elle n’avait aucune envie d’employer la force, mais si la princesse ne lui laissait pas le choix, elle le ferait sans hésitation.

Les quelques jours que Lilian passa à observer ne lui apprirent pas grand-chose. Une routine extrêmement monotone animait le camp de jour comme de nuit. Calhouna allait se promener tous les jours en compagnie de son chien, jamais plus d’une demi-heure. Elle semblait avoir acquis une certaine autonomie, et ses hommes la traitaient avec respect, ce qui ne rassurait pas Lilian. Si la princesse avait gagné de l’importance dans les rangs des écarlates, elle n’allait pas être très encline à les abandonner. Lilian allait devoir se préparer à jouer finement si elle voulait l’arracher à leurs griffes sans violence.

La routine se brisa lorsqu’un messager humain arriva, un matin, sur le dos d’un vieux cheval sombre. Il passa plusieurs heures dans la bergerie avec le paladin et la princesse, avant de repartir comme il était venu.

C’était l’occasion. Lilian n’avait pas encore eut l’opportunité de fouiner pour comprendre ce que manigançait le paladin ; là, elle avait l’occasion de prendre le message directement à la source.

Le messager était reparti au pas pour ménager sa monture et elle n’eut aucun mal à l’intercepter. Elle l’attendit du haut d’un arbre, assez loin du camp pour ne pas être entendue, et lui bondit dessus dès qu’il passa à portée ; elle l’arracha à sa monture et le plaqua au sol. Le pauvre bougre n’eut même pas le temps de gémir qu’elle lui colla le visage dans la boue.

« Faisons ça bref, humain. Qui t’envoie ? Qu’est-ce que tu avais à leur dire, aux écarlates ? »

Le bougre se débattit et cria à l’aide mais ses appels étaient étouffés par la boue. Lilian le maintint fermement à terre. Le cheval renâcla, troublé par l’agitation, mais il ne s’enfuit pas.

« Ils ne t’entendront pas d’ici, ronronna Lilian. Parle ! Si ce que tu m’apprends m’intéresse, je te laisserai la vie sauve. »

Elle mentait éhontément mais le messager cessa de se débattre.

« Je vous en supplie, gémit-il. Qui êtes-vous ? Nous avons de l’argent… »

« Nous ? Qui, nous ? »

« Je… Le Syndicat. Le seigneur Falconcrest… »

« Le Seigneur Falconcrest est mort. »

« Quoi ? Oui ! Mais son neveu est en vie ! C’est lui qui a repris les rênes… Pitié, lâchez-moi, vous me faites très mal ! »

Pleine de bonté, Lilian relâcha légèrement sa prise mais garda une main ferme sur la nuque de sa proie.

« Le Syndicat et les écarlates… Aussi increvables les uns que les autres, dit-elle d’un ton pensif. Vous faites bien la paire… Et que veut-il, le petit seigneur ? »

Cette fois, le messager garda le silence, avec l’air résolu de celui dont la mission passe avant la vie. Lilian soupira.

« Ne te fatigue pas, j’ai compris. Les écarlates ont enfin trouvé un parti assez noble pour lui vendre leur princesse, c’est ça ? »

Le messager s’agita brusquement.

« Comment… Vous ne pouvez pas savoir pour C… ? »

Sa réaction était suffisante pour que Lilian sache qu’elle avait vu juste : ces salauds avaient bel et bien l'intention de marier Calhouna à un parfait abruti pour perpétuer la lignée des Menethil. Elle trancha la gorge du messager d’un geste vif et prit tout juste la peine de dissimuler son cadavre sous les racines d’un arbre. Elle récupéra son cheval, qui la suivit d’un pas réticent, et l’attacha au bord du chemin.

C’en était assez. Elle n’avait plus de temps à perdre : à la première occasion, elle attrapait Calhouna et foutait le camp de ces montagnes abandonnées. 


	8. Un très bon parti

Il n’existait qu’un moyen d’approcher Calhouna sans la faire paniquer : marcher vers elle d’un pas assuré sans chercher à être silencieux. Dès que la princesse fut suffisamment éloignée de camp pour sa promenade quotidienne, Lilian vint à sa rencontre sans hésitation, ignorant les grognements sourds du chien qui l’accompagnait.

« Qui est là ? » lança la princesse d’un ton plus curieux que méfiant.

Lilian eut un sourire un peu triste lorsqu’elle arriva devant elle. Le mastiff se dressait entre elles, babines retroussées, attendant sagement l’ordre de sa maîtresse pour déchiqueter l’abomination qui s’approchait.

« A une époque, tu me reconnaissais rien qu’au son de mes pas… »

Le visage de Calhouna se décomposa. Elle fit un pas en arrière, le poing serré autour de son bâton. 

« Sylvanas est morte, Calhouna, dit Lilian sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir. Tu n’as plus besoin de te cacher parmi les fanatiques. Abandonne ces abrutis et viens avec moi. »

La proposition prit la jeune femme de court. Elle inclina la tête sur le côté, puis s’approcha de Lilian ; d’une main, elle attrapa son chien par la nuque pour le retenir, de l’autre elle serrait nerveusement son bâton.

« Te suivre, toi ? » demanda-t-elle calmement.

« Tu sais que… »

Le coup partit si vite que Lilian n’eut même pas le temps de l’éviter. Le bâton la frappa en plein dans la tempe et elle failli tomber à la renverse. Le chien aboya, prêt à bondir, mais Calhouna le retenait toujours fermement. Lilian reprit très vite son équilibre et dut se retenir de dégainer ses armes. Elle n’en revenait pas de la vitesse à laquelle sa princesse avait frappé, ni de l’idée qu’elle l’avait simplement fait parler pour savoir où viser.

« Traîtresse, gronda Calhouna. Espèce de sale traîtresse, comment ose-tu revenir me voir et me demander en face de te suivre ? »

« Calhouna, je ne comprends pas de… »

« Tu as servi la Banshee ! rugit la princesse. Tu as tué pour son compte ! Tu as fait bien pire pour son compte ! Je sais ce que tu as fait, Lilian, et je ne te le pardonnerai jamais ! »

Lilian se sentit vaciller.

« Princesse, je peux t’expliquer… »

Calhouna eut un sourire extrêmement venimeux. Son chien grondait toujours mais n’avait pas aboyé de nouveau : la princesse ne cherchait de toute évidence pas à donner l’alerte au camp.

« Je t’en prie, minauda-t-elle. Explique-moi ! Explique-moi comment tu as pu infliger à d’autres que qu’on t’a infligé à toi. Explique-moi pourquoi tu as choisi de répandre la maladie plutôt que la combattre… Je t’écoute, Lilian. »

Et la réprouvée constata avec effroi qu’elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

« Calhouna, je t’en prie. Je me suis efforcée de les aider, dit-elle. Tous ceux qu’on a fait revenir, j’ai tout fait pour qu’ils acceptent ce qu’ils étaient devenus, ce que… »

« Je vois ! Transformer les gens en monstres contre leur gré, leur arracher leur vie et tout ce qui leur était cher… Et puis leur expliquer qu’être un monstre en fait c’est pas si mal. Tu ne dois plus beaucoup dormir la nuit, je me trompe, Lilian ? Est-ce que les monstres sont seulement capables de dormir ? »

Lilian se redressa, le désarroi laissant place à une colère froide.

« Tu n’as aucune idée de ce que j’ai vécu, princesse. Tu n’as aucun droit de me juger ! »

« Et toi, tu n’avais aucun droit d’assassiner de pauvres gens pour ensuite les tourner en zombies. »

« Je n’ai jamais assassiné qui que ce soit dans ce but ! »

« Ah oui ? Ce n’est pas ce qu’on m’a rapporté. »

« On t’a rapporté des mensonges, Calhouna. Tu es devenue bien stupide si tu crois que la Croisade détient toutes les vérités ! »

« Je ne vois pas ce que ça change, tu sais. Tu as quand même laissé des morts se faire transformer en esclaves par une Banshee dégénérée. Les écarlates ont raisons sur ce point : les morts-vivants n’ont plus ni raison ni empathie pour quoi que ce soit. C’est inévitable. »

Lilian ne se sentait pas d’humeur à poursuivre ce débat.

« C’est ce discours que tu tiendras à ta mère quand tu la reverras ? »

Calhouna leva un sourcil.

« Ma mère est morte. »

« Peut-être, si on suit ta définition de la mort. »

Cette fois, la princesse pâlit. Son chien se mit à aboyer furieusement : elle tira brusquement sur sa nuque pour le faire taire.

« Si tu me racontes que la Banshee a retrouvé le corps de ma mère pour en faire l’une de ses bonnes, sache que je m’en moque royalement. »

Lilian secoua la tête.

« Bon sang, Calhouna ! Ta mère est morte de la main de Sylvanas il y a des mois, avant d’être ramenée à la non-mort par ta sacro-sainte Lumière ! Les écarlates savent cela, je sais qu’ils le savent ! Ne me dit pas qu’ils te l’ont caché ! Ils ne peuvent pas te mépriser à ce point alors que tu es tout ce qui leur reste ! »

Calhouna n’avait pas anticipé ce coup-là.

« Menteuse », murmura-t-elle.

« Et leur projet de te marier à un bambin de la noblesse d’Alterac, ils t’en ont parlé ? ! Quel bon parti ils t’on trouvé là ! Toi qui n’étais qu’un poids mort, ils ont enfin trouvé quelqu’un d’assez noble pour te fourrer dans son lit sans s’attirer le courroux de la Lumière… »

« Menteuse », répéta Calhouna.

« Sais-tu seulement que la reine Banshee n’est plus à la tête de la Horde ? Que le monde entier la recherche pour lui faire la peau ? Tu n’es pas leur jouet, princesse ! Je refuse de te voir continuer comme ça alors que ta mère est en vie et qu’elle se fait un sang d’encre pour toi ! »

Les yeux aveugles de Calhouna étaient froids comme la mort. Elle ne répondit rien. Ai lieu de cela, elle lâcha son chien, qui se rua sur Lilian pour lui sauter à la gorge.

La réprouvée avait anticipé cette réaction. Elle saisi ses armes et, d’un geste vif, elle tournoya sur elle-même pour frapper l’animal en plein poitrail : emporté par son élan, il s’enfonça lui-même la dague dans le cœur et s’effondra lourdement sur le sol.

Calhouna poussa alors un cri inarticulé. Elle recula, les yeux soudains remplis de larmes ; lorsqu’elle entendit Lilian bouger, elle frappa de toutes ses forces dans le vide pour l’empêcher d’approcher. Au loin, on entendait déjà les aboiements des chiens et le branle-bas le combat qui se déchaînait au camp.

« Je n’ai pas de temps à perdre avec ces fanatiques », grinça Lilian entre ses dents.

Elle fit appel à la magie de l’ombre et, dans un nuage de brume violette, apparut juste derrière la princesse, qu’elle assomma d’un coup sec.

Sans perdre une seconde, elle la hissa sur son dos – ce qu’elle était légère ! Ce n’était pas possible d’être aussi légère… - et courut rejoindre la monture du messager qu’elle avait laissée attachée non loin. Le cheval y était toujours, rendu vaguement nerveux par le hurlement des chiens mais trop pragmatique pour cesser de brouter dans son carré d’herbe.

Lilian hissa son fardeau sur les épaules de la bête avant de monter en selle : d’un coup de talon, elle poussa la vieille carne au triple galop à travers les bois.

Derrière elle, les chiens et les hommes s’agitaient, hurlant de désespoir et de colère, réclamant leur princesse à corps et à cri. Lilian fonça sans un regard en arrière, mettant le plus de distance possible entre elle et eux. Même s’ils la rattrapaient, ils n’avaient que deux chevaux : elle les neutraliserait sans la moindre difficulté. Mais elle n’en avait pas envie. Elle ne voulait plus jamais avoir affaire à eux.

C’en était fini des écarlates. Ils n’avaient plus rien, ils n’étaient plus qu’un mauvais souvenir. Qu’ils dépérissent et qu’ils disparaissent.

Elle avait enfin retrouvé sa princesse.


	9. Jamais plus

Les Clairières de Tirisfal étaient aussi sombres et glaciales que Lilian les avaient laissées. Elles étaient d’un calme effroyable ; elles sentaient l’abandon et la mort. La réprouvée avait mis pied à terre et menait son cheval par la bride, autant pour le laisser reprendre son souffle que pour pouvoir guetter le moindre bruit autour d’elle.

« Nous y sommes presque, » dit-elle pour briser le silence.

Du haut de la monture, Calhouna haussa mollement les épaules. Sa dernière tentative pour échapper à Lilian remontait à la veille au soir et avait lamentablement échoué : elle avait fini par se résigner à suivre la réprouvée mais, en contrepartie, elle était devenue aussi amorphe qu’un poisson mort. Lilian soupira.

« Je t’ai connue plus corrosive, princesse. Tu vas tirer la gueule comme ça encore longtemps ? Tu vas bientôt retrouver ta mère. »

« Je n’ai pas envie de retrouver ma mère. »

« Je connais des gens qui donnerai leurs deux jambes pour retrouver un seul membre de leur famille. »

« Le dernier souvenir que j’ai de ma mère, dit Calhouna d’un ton acerbe, c’est elle, de dos, en train de fuir à cheval, nous laissant seuls mon père et moi, au milieu d’un foule de réfugiés en fuite. Moins d’une heure plus tard, mon père se faisait étriper et j’étais orpheline. C’est la dernière image que j’ai et je ne pourrais jamais plus en avoir d’autre. Je n’ai pas envie d’entendre sa voix et je n’ai pas envie de sentir ses mains sur mon visage, parce qu’à chaque fois qu’elle me parlera ou me touchera, c’est cette vision que j’aurais dans la tête. »

« Je ne sais rien des conditions dans lesquelles vous avez été séparées, dit Lilian, mais si c’est vraiment ce qui s’est passé, alors ce souvenir doit lui arracher le cœur. »

« Je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait lui arracher quelque chose qu’elle n’a même plus. »

Lilian soupira de nouveau.

« Provoque-moi autant que tu veux, princesse : je préfère que tu me dises ça à moi plutôt qu’à elle. »

« Alors laisse-moi partir ! Je ne lui dirais rien de tout ça si tu ne m’obliges pas à la voir. »

« Elle est tout ce que tu as au monde, Calhouna. »

« C’est faux. La Fraternité m’est toujours fidèle et bientôt, ceux du Syndicat le seront aussi. »

« Si seulement tu savais ce qu’est la fidélité. »

Calhouna eut un rire acide.

« Qu’est-ce que tu sais de ce que je sais ? Tu n’as aucune idée de ce qu’a été ma vie, pendant ton absence. Je connais la fidélité : j’avais un chien. La fidélité des hommes n’est rien comparée à celle des chiens. »

« Je suis désolée pour ta bête, dit Lilian, mais tu ne m’as pas vraiment laissé le choix. »

Calhouna eut un drôle d’expression.

« Il y a tellement de choses que je ne pourrais jamais te pardonner, Lilian. Et malgré ça, tu persistes à me traîner derrière toi… »

« Je fais ce que je pense être le mieux pour toi. Parce que malgré tout ce que j’ai fait, je continue de tenir à toi. »

« Même si tu sais que je ne te pardonnerai jamais ? Que je te haïrais sans relâche jusqu’à la fin de mes nuits ? »

« Même. »

« Donc non seulement tu me pourris la vie, mais en plus tu te fais de mal à toi-même. Décidément, la non-mort ne me fait pas envie. Tu n’as jamais eu envie d’en finir avec tout ça ? Une mort propre et sans bavure, ça doit être attirant parfois, je me trompe ? »

« On s’adapte à tout, princesse, répondit Lilian très sérieusement. Si tu as supporté toute ta vie d’être le chien-chien des écarlates, n’importe qui peut supporter d’être changé en mort-vivant. »

Sans laisser à Calhouna le temps de la provoquer davantage, elle ajouta :

« Ce que je t’ai dit est vrai, tu sais. Ta chère Fraternité comptait te forcer à épouser le premier noble qui leur est tombé sous la main. Si c’est ça, l’amour d’un peuple… »

« J’étais au courant pour l’alliance avec le Syndicat, répliqua la princesse. Nous en parlions beaucoup. »

« Mais tu ignorais que tu étais la jument qui servirait de monnaie d’échange. »

« J’aurais dû le deviner. J’ai été naïve. »

« Tu n’aurais rien dû deviner du tout ! Tu étais la première concernée, Calhouna ! Quel peuple respecte si peu sa princesse qu’il la vend sans même lui demander son avis ? »

« Le mariage est la plus solide des alliances. Je ne vois pas où est le mal. »

« Oh, épargne-moi ce discours, s’agaça Lilian. Tu aurais dû diriger la Croisade en tant que reine et prendre tes propres décisions, mais tes soi-disant sujets ne t’ont jamais vue autrement que comme une pouliche de concours. Alors cesse de te voiler la face et vois ces gens pour ce qu’ils sont : des dégénérés en vois d’extinction. Tout sera plus facile quand tu auras accepté ça ! »

« Nous n’étions plus la Croisade, nous étions la Fraternité ! Ces hommes que tu m’as forcée à abandonner étaient _mes_ hommes ! »

« Non, princesse, ils n’étaient pas tes hommes et ne l’auraient jamais été. Ils étaient fidèle à ton symbole, pas à toi. Ils ne t’ont jamais fait confiance et tu le sais, parce que dans le fond, tu les as toujours vu pour ce qu’ils étaient : une bande de minables qui se débattaient dans la boue. »

Calhouna ne répondit rien. A partir de là, elle se mura dans le silence et ne répondit plus à une seule de ses remarques. Lilian finit par lâcher l’affaire.

De toute manière, elles arrivaient au Glas.


	10. Mère et fille

« Ma dame. »

Calia leva les yeux et sourit en reconnaissant Lilian. La voleuse inclina la tête pour la saluer ; la prêtresse se leva pour l’accueillir.

« Je suis heureuse de vous revoir, Lilian. »

« Comment ça se passe avec les forestiers ? »

La morte-vivante nimbée de Lumière hésita.

« Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que les choses soient simples, » dit-elle pudiquement.

« Les choses ne le sont pas mais je suis persuadée que vous faites du bon travail. »

« Ce sera long, murmura Calia. Certaines ne guériront peut-être jamais… »

« Celles qui ne guériront jamais sont celles qui ont choisi de suivre Sylvanas. »

Calia sourit avec douceur et l’invita à s’asseoir avec elle.

« Comment s’est passée votre mission ? »

« Elle s’est passée… au mieux. »

« Bien. Vous n’avez pas voulu m’en dire beaucoup mais cela m’a semblé très important. »

Lilian hocha la tête et regarda la prêtresse droit dans les yeux.

« Je n’ai pas voulu vous en parler, ma dame, parce que je ne voulais pas vous faire de faux espoirs. Mais j’ai trouvé ce que je suis allée chercher. »

Calia attendit la suite en fronçant les sourcils. Lilian choisit de ne pas la torturer inutilement et alla droit au but.

« Calia, votre fille est en vie. Calhouna Menethil est en vie. Après la trahison de votre frère et la chute de Lordaeron, elle est tombée entre les mains de la Croisade écarlate ; ils se sont occupés d’elle pendant tout ce temps. Ma mission, la mission que je me suis donnée, était d’aller la chercher et de vous la ramener. »

Des milliers d’émotions défilèrent sur le visage de Calia. Le soulagement, le bonheur, la terreur, le doute, les regrets et d’infinies nuances entre chaque. Elle fixa Lilian, hébétée, tétanisée.

« Où est-elle ? »

« Dehors, ma dame, mais… »

Calia bondit hors de l’auberge. Lilian courut à sa suite. _Advienne que pourra_ , songea-t-elle.

Lorsque Calia Menethil revit sa fille perdue depuis plus de quinze ans, elle eut une sorte de gémissement inaudible, comme le cri de détresse d’un minuscule animal. Elle cacha sa bouche derrière ses mains, souriant et pleurant en même temps ; ses yeux reflétaient le bonheur de retrouver son enfant et la terreur de la retrouver _après si longtemps_. Mais elle ne laissa pas cette dernière prendre le dessus : sans aucune hésitation, elle marcha vers sa fille et prit son visage entre ses mains.

« Ma chérie, souffla-t-elle. Ma petite Lou. Par la Lumière, _Calhouna_ , ma chérie, mon cœur, mon amour, tu m’as tellement manqué. »

Debout près de son cheval, Calhouna était immobile comme une morte. Elle ne pleurait pas, ne réagissait pas : elle s’était murée en elle-même et rien au monde ne l’aurait fait sortir.

Cette image pinça le cœur inerte de Lilian. Autour d’elles, les forestière-sombres présentes les observaient dans un silence de mort. Certaines semblaient étrangement émues. D’autres étaient parfaitement indifférentes, juste curieuses.

Mais Calia ne cessait de sourire. Elle serrait sa fille dans ses bras et lui chuchotait à quelle point elle l’aimait ; elle dévorait son visage des yeux, s’émerveillant de sa beauté, et son regard tomba sur le petit pendentif que portait Calhouna. Lilian connaissait bien ce collier, qu’elle avait toujours trouvé magnifique : il représentait une minuscule fleur d’argent finement ciselée, sertie en son cœur d’une pierre d’ambre. Un cadeau de sa mère.

« Tu l’as gardé, dit simplement Calia en souriant. Je suis heureuse que tu ai pu le garder. »

Calhouna ne réagit toujours pas. Sa mère lui prit les mains et les serra entre les siennes. Le regard de la jeune femme reprit légèrement vie. Elle ne supportait pas qu’on lui attrape les mains sans y avoir été invité, pas plus que n’importe qui aurait supporté qu’un parfait inconnu lui plaque un bandeau sur les yeux.

« Ça va aller, mon amour. Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets, maintenant que je t’ai retrouvé … Tu es sous le choc, c’est normal. Je voudrais tout savoir, absolument tout, de ce que tu as vécu, mais tu n’es pas obligée de me raconter. Je te laisserais tout le temps qu’il faudra. »

Le visage de Calhouna exprimait maintenant une colère glaciale.

« Tu étais en vie, souffla-t-elle enfin. Pendant tout ce temps. »

Calia secoua la tête.

« Calhouna, je… J’aurais tout donné pour vous retrouver, toi et ton père, mais je… »

Calhouna dégagea brutalement ses mains de celles de Calia et recula, heurtant maladroitement l’épaule de son cheval.

« Tu n’es pas ma mère. Ne me touche _plus jamais_. »

Et elle partit. Sans bâton, sans rien pour se guider, elle tourna les talons et s’en alla en suivant la route qui quittait le Glas.

« Calhouna ! cria sa mère. Je t’en supplie, je suis tellement désolée, je… ! »

Elle ne put poursuivre, étouffée par les sanglots. Sa fille ne se retourna même pas.

Lilian posa sa main sur l’épaule de Calia : à sa grande surprise, elle ne fut pas la seule et plusieurs forestières s’approchèrent pour apporter leur soutient à la prêtresse.

« Laisse-la partir, dit Lilian. Elle n’ira pas loin, mais tout ça… c’est beaucoup trop pour elle. »

« Je sais, dit Calia en essuyant ses larmes. Lilian, ce… Qu’est-il arrivé à ses yeux ? »

« Un seigneur de l’effroi les lui a brûlé en se servant de la magie. »

Calia se mordit douloureusement les lèvres.

« L’immonde ordure… ! »

« Je ne tiens pas à vous ménager, ma dame, dit Lilian avec franchise. Votre fille a eu une vie épouvantable. Elle hait les réprouvés, elle hait la Lumière, elle hait à peu près tout ce qui existe. Mais je devais vous la ramener. »

« Et tu as bien fait, dit Calia d’un ton ferme. Merci, Lilian. Merci de fond du cœur. »

« Devons-nous aller la chercher, Calia ? » demanda Delaryn d’un ton neutre.

« Non, Delaryn. Suivez-la, protégez-la si besoin, mais laissez-la tranquille. Elle a besoin d’être seule un moment. »

Elle essuya résolument ses larmes et reprit :

« Il faut que je contacte Anduin. »

Lilian leva un sourcil.

« Que comptez-vous faire ? »

« Ma fille ne peut pas rester ici. Elle ne supportera pas de rester ici auprès de moi : je l’entends à sa voix et je le vois sur son visage. Je ne peux pas la guérir de ses traumatismes, je… Je ne peux rien pour elle. Sa place est auprès des humains… »

Ses larmes coulèrent de plus belle alors qu’elle parlait. Lilian l’observa sans trop savoir quoi faire. La réaction de Calia l’impressionnait.

« Je pense aussi que c’est la meilleure chose à faire, dit-elle. Les humains de Hurlevent seront les plus à même de prendre soin d’elle. Mais pour être honnête, je ne pensais pas que vous accepteriez si facilement d’être séparée d’elle après l’avoir à peine retrouvée. »

Calia eut un sourire plein de larme.

« Je suis infiniment heureuse de la savoir en vie. Mais son bien-être passe bien avant mon bonheur. J’ai confiance en Anduin : je sais qu’il prendra soin d’elle. Je la retrouverai lorsqu’elle sera prête à me voir. »

« Ça va être houleux, vous savez. Les écarlates ne portent vraiment pas le roi Anduin dans leur cœur. »

Elle grimaça en repensant à la propagande délirante des écarlates au sujet d'Anduin Wrynn et sa prétendue liaison avec Sylvanas. Si on oubliait leur ridicule, ces gens étaient réellement inquiétants.

« Calhouna vaut mieux que ces fous furieux, » dit fermement Calia.

Elle hésita, avant d'ajouter :

« Ce n'est... pas un cadeau que je fais au roi Anduin. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Il n'y a nulle part ailleurs où je puisse l'imaginer en sécurité. »

Lilian inclina la tête. Elle avait vu juste au sujet de Calia : malgré ses erreurs passées, elle possédait une sagesse extrêmement rare.

Restait à voir si sa fille arriverait à suivre le même chemin.


	11. Le temps de guérir

_Chère Calia,_

_J’espère que cette lettre vous trouvera en bonne santé et que votre travail auprès des forestières-sombres avance comme vous le souhaitez._

_Votre fille a pris ses quartiers dans l’un des refuges offerts par les services de sécurité de Hurlevent. Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir vous donner de nouvelles de première main : Calhouna se montre d’une agressivité extrême envers à peu près tout ceux qui l’entourent, et tout particulièrement envers tout ce qui est non-humain, prêtre et individu de sexe masculin. Je me suis arrangé pour lui aménager un espace dans lequel et se sentira en sécurité, mais elle n’est pour le moment pas prête à me recevoir. Je retenterai ma chance lorsqu’elle aura pris ses marques. En attendant, la servante et les gardes que j’ai assignées à ses côtés m’affirment que, même si elle reste perpétuellement en colère, votre fille se nourrit bien et ne se laisse pas abattre._

_Je vous enverrais des nouvelles en temps voulu. En attendant, prenez soin de vous, et ne vous en faite pas. Je vous promets de prendre le temps qu’il faudra pour que vous retrouviez un jour votre fille._

_La Lumière soit avec vous,_

_Anduin Llane Wrynn_

_Cher Anduin,_

_Merci infiniment d’avoir pris le temps de m’écrire. J’attendrai vos nouvelles avec impatiences et je ne m’en fait pas. Je connais ma fille, et je sais que toutes ces années passées au sein de la Croisade n’ont pas pu la transformer en cette chose haineuse qu’ils auraient voulu avoir pour reine. Elle est blessée mais elle guérira. Je le sais au plus profond de mon cœur._

_Prenez soin d’elle, et prenez soin de vous. J’ai confiance en vous et je sais que votre patience n’a pas de limites, mais déjà enfant, Calhouna était particulièrement têtue. Mais elle était curieuse, extrêmement intelligente et incapable d’avaler bêtement les histoires que je lui racontais. Elle est la personne que j’aurais voulu être... Mais la Croisade a plongé ses griffes profondément en elle. Il lui faudra du temps, et de bonnes personnes pour la guider. Je sais qu’elle trouvera tout cela auprès de vous et de votre peuple._

_Pourrez-vous lui transmettre la lettre qui suivra celle-ci ? Il y en a également une de Lilian Voss, qui a été son amie pendant longtemps. Si elle refuse de les lire, ne les gardez pas, jetez-les. Il est inutile de la forcer. Je continuerais de lui écrire en attendant le jour où nous pourrons parler, face à face, comme autrefois._

_Merci à vous, Anduin. Vous avez ma gratitude éternelle._

_Puisse la Lumière être toujours avec vous._

_Calia Menethil_

_Ma fille, mon amour,_

_J’espère de tout cœur que tu vas bien, et que la rage qui brûle en toi s’estompe peu à peu. Je sais que tous ces changements, toutes ces décisions que nous avons prises pour toi, tout ce qui t’es arrivé te met en colère. Et tu ne dois pas chercher à étouffer cette colère. Elle t’appartient. Si elle existe, c’est qu’elle est légitime. L’important est qu’elle ne se transforme pas en haine. C’est la haine qui rends les personnes mauvaises, pas la colère, et je sais qu’il n’y a pas de haine en toi._

_Même si nous faisons tout cela avec la conviction que nous le faisons pour ton bien, tu as le droit d’avoir la rage. Il m’est arrivé si souvent dans ma vie de ressentir cette rage sans jamais pouvoir la libérer. Quand mon père m’a annoncé mes fiançailles avec un parfait étranger, quand mon frère a trahi notre famille et notre royaume, quand je t’ai perdue… J’ai toujours étouffé ma colère, parce qu’il sied si peu à une princesse de s’énerver._

_Sois en colère. Apprends à vivre avec. Vit de toutes tes forces sans jamais laisser personne t’étouffer, ni les croisés écarlates, ni moi ni personne._

_Je t’aime, ma fille, mon amour, ma chérie, ma petite Lou, et j’ai hâte de te revoir à nouveau._

_Calia_

_Calhouna,_

_J’espère que ton séjour à Hurlevent te change un peu la vie, sans inquisiteurs ni fanatiques pour surveiller de jour comme de nuit ce que tu penses._

_Je tenais à t’écrire mais je n’ai pas grand-chose à te dire. Je voulais juste que tu saches que je pense à toi et que je suis toujours certaine d’avoir pris la bonne décision en allant te chercher. Je sais que les choses ont été un peu brutales pour toi, mais ça ne pouvait pas se passer autrement, si ?_

_J’espère qu’on se reverra un jour. Je suis curieuse de connaître la personne que tu es réellement._

_En attendant, prends soin de toi._

_Lilian Voss_

_PS : Pardon pour ton chien._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’ai été incapable d’écrire ce dernier chapitre sans pleurer. Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que le personnage de Calia et son amour pour sa fille me touche autant.   
> Merci à ceux qui auront lu cette fanfiction jusqu'au bout, j’espère que cette prélude à l'histoire de Calhouna vous aura plu ! La suite est en cours d'écriture, mais comme je me refuse toujours à publier un travail non achevé, pas de publication pour le moment... J'espère bientôt !


End file.
